


Thanks For Letting Me Know

by hidley



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alpha!Grif, Alpha/Beta, Beta!Simmons, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidley/pseuds/hidley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons should be more aware of when his heat cycles are due to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Letting Me Know

Simmons woke up with something nuzzling into his neck.

If he was any more awake, he might have been alarmed, but since the fogginess of sleep was still firmly muddling his brain, it seemed like the most logical thing to do would be to lean into the touch. The nuzzling continued down his collarbone, and to the top of his chest, and he felt the hard, wet scrap of ..something, tickle him. Like a cats tongue.

He had no idea what it was or where it had come from, but it felt nice, so he let it carry on semi-grooming him for what seemed like hours.

As his brain slowly started to to come online again, the sensation became less and less pleasant, and it wasn’t long before he was lying, stock still, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling, wondering what the fuck was happening.

The weight on him hadn’t moved, and it still seemed content to continue rubbing itself on him, like some kind of overly affection feline. Slowly, Simmons inched his head down, half scared at what he was going to be faced with. He’d been in this canyon for a fucking long time, but he doubted that there weren’t still things on this planet that would scare the shit out of him. He just really hoped one of said things wasn’t sprawled across his chest right now.

But all fear quickly fell away, and was immediately replaced with shock, as he looked down far enough to see that it was in fact Grif who was silently molesting him, his eyes still closed and face blissfully ignorant of his actions. Staring at him, Simmons felt the rising urge to leap away from the heavily sleeping man and run as fucking far as he could across the base.

And, well. He did half of that at least.

'Ow!' Grif cried out, as he was violently rolled of the bed with the force of Simmons ripping the blanket out from under him. 'What the fuck- Simmons?!'

The man in question was standing on the other side of his bunk, hugging the blanket to him in a bundle, completely still. His mouth fell open to say something, but immediately snapped shut again. The two stood there for all but two seconds before Grif scrambled up from the floor and stood, completely naked apart from his orange boxers, body tensed ready to fucking blow a top.

'What the fuck are you- ' His shout trailed off suddenly, face going from fierce irritation to surprise in a split second.

Simmons stayed where he was, his heart beating frantically as he watched his teammate sniff the air cautiously, before turning his eyes on the soldier, face a mix of confusion and surprised pleasure. A face that soon turned to one of absolute fury.

'You're in fucking _heat_?’ Grif shouted, arms open wide in disbelief. ‘Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?’

'I..' Simmons stammered, completely frozen. 'I- I didn't-'

'Oh you didn't know? Bullshit! Fucking shit stinking _bullshit_!’

Simmons didn’t think he’d seen Grif so worked up about something in all the time he’d known him. His dark skin was flushed red with anger and he wouldn’t stop throwing his arms up, seemingly at a lost as to what to do.

'Then what, you just thought you'd see how it played out? With you stinking up the place all the live long day for the whole fucking month? Thought it'd be funny to watch me squirm every day? Or did you think I wouldn't even fucking _notice_?’

'Grif,' Simmons interrupted quietly.

'What?!' Grif spat, turned his entire body to face him. 'What is it?'

Trying not to let his fear show too much, though if Grif shut up for three seconds he would work out what the fuck his yelling would have been doing to him, he backed a couple of small steps away from the bed, keeping his eyes fixed on Grif’s. ‘Please calm down.’

There was a second when Simmons thought his words were going to infuriate Grif further, as his heart lurched as the other man’s face screwed up in angry disbelief. But after a moment, his face relaxed again, his body slowly falling back to his natural slump, and Simmons could breathe a little easier. Wiping a hand down his face, Grif walked himself back towards his own bunk, falling heavily onto the hard mattress with a sigh.

'M'sorry,' he muttered.

Simmons nodded, though Grif wasn’t looking, and let his eyes fall down to the floor, the threat now defused. It was a while before he calmed himself down enough to the point where he could let go of the blanket and sit back down on his bed, but even then he drew his legs up to his chest, trying not to move as much as possible.

They sat there, not talking until Simmons’ alarm went off, making them both jump. Scrambling to shut it off, Simmons chanced a glance over in Grif’s direction. The man was still sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him fiddle with the little machine. He met his eyes when Simmons stared at him, offering him a small smile, looking vaguely apologetic.

'Alright,' the orange soldier said gruffly. 'Maybe that was an over reaction.'

Simmons only hummed softly in agreement.

'And maybe I shouldn't of gone all Godzilla on you seconds after you'd woken up.'

Another hum.

'And maybe I'm a douche bag who should consider the feelings of a beta on her first day in heat.'

An annoyed growl.

'Heh, well you deserve it you fucking prick,' Grif said, grinning at him. 'You really should have fucking told me. That wasn't just a nice wake up call I planned for you. I genuinely didn't realise what I was doing.'

Simmons shifted uncomfortably, his hands holding onto his legs. ‘I know,’ he said, quietly.

'Yeah, well. For what it's worth, sorry. Again. I guess.'

Simmons sighed, finally feeling himself settle down to a normal state again. Fucking stupid hormones making everything so fucking loud. It couldn’t get any worse than being scared of fucking Grif. ‘It’s fine. I should have been more careful.’

At the indication that Simmons seemed to have gotten over his outburst, Grif sat up a bit straighter, falling out of his submissive posture and back to his normal slouch. ‘Great. Apology accepted.’

'I didn't _apologise_ , asshole,’ Simmons bit out. ‘You were the one who scared me to fucking death with your ridiculous Alpha routine.’

'Eh, what you gunna do,' Grif shrugged, yawning and scratching his soft tummy. 'Instincts and all that shit. Anyway.' He got up, grabbing a shirt from the floor and pulling it over himself. ”N'other day, another dawn. I'll go warn Sarge about your PMS, that way he can be prepared for when you snap his head off later.'

'It doesn't fucking work like-'

'Yeah, whatever. Keep your stink to yourself yeah? Put that ointment shit on that Donut gave you.'

'Fuck off, Grif.'

'Thaaat's great, buddy. Seriously though. Ointment.'

'What you worried about?' Simmons scoffed, picking up his own clothes and pulling them on. 'Scared your gunna jump me or som-'

'Don't,' Grif interjected, holding a hand up towards the other man, his expression vaguely threatening. 'Just…Don't even fucking go there.'


End file.
